Cambios
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Introducción: El trabajo no es algo que todos los días haga Murasakibara Atsushi pero gracias a una llamada, todo esto cambiara. Atsushi demostrará que puede hacer algo si se lo propone y volverlo algo cotidiano. Este fic participa del "Mes MuraAka", evento del hermoso grupo de "MuraAka Fans".


**CAMBIO**

Lo cotidiano, lo que hacemos normalmente todos los días en la semana, el trabajo también pasa a formar parte de nuestra cotidianidad pero este factor en la mansión Akashi no lo era para cierto pelimorado que se encontraba en la enorme sala de la mansión mirando dibujos animados.

-Ahhh~ No hay nada bueno en la televisión, iré a ver a Aka-chin. – Fue lo que se dijo así mismo para luego salir de la sala en busca de su pelirroja pareja.

Se puso a caminar por los pasillos hacia el despacho en el cual debería encontrarse su pareja de seguro firmando y revisando papeles con relación a la empresa de la cual se encargaba. Cuando estaba cerca del despacho pudo escuchar la voz de su novio hablando con su padre sobre quien sabe que cosas, decidió entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre de labios de su pareja.

-Padre, ya te dije que él solo está esperando el momento para conseguir un trabajo que le guste y se sienta a gusto…

-Tu noviecito es un bueno para nada, no ha aportado nada en todos estos meses que llevas viviendo con él, te dije que lo dejarás, que no valía la pena…

-Yo lo amo, padre. Para mí eso cuenta mucho más que si trae dinero o no a nuestro hogar…

-Pero tu bien sabes que de amor no se vive…

-Yo tengo el suficiente dinero para que vivamos bien, el no necesita trabajar si aún no lo desea.

-Es tu decisión el no hacerme caso, ya verás que yo siempre tenía razón…

-Verá que Aka-chin nunca se equivoca, sus decisiones son absolutas. – fue la respuesta que dio el pelimorado al teléfono por el cual hace unos segundos estaba hablando Akashi con su Padre.

-Ya lo veremos… - fue lo que se escuchó del teléfono antes de que la persona al otro lado colgará.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Akashi se le acerco y l miro un poco molesto y preocupado.

-Atsushi, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, mi padre sabe que no eres capaz de lograrlo…

-¿Y tú, Aka-chin? ¿Tú no crees en mí? – pregunto un poco serio pero mirándole con una mirada triste.

-Acepte casarme contigo, claro que creo en ti, Atsushi.

-Gracias a Aka-chin por creer en mí, Aka-chin~ - fue lo que dijo el más alto de los dos para luego comenzar a besar al pelirrojo.

-Es-Espera, Atsushi… Te dije que aquí no, bien sabes que no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas en mi despacho.

-Solo quería besar a Aka-chin, Aka-chin está pensando en cosas pervertidas pero si así lo quieres podemos hacerlo ahora. – fue lo que dijo el pelimorado antes de cargar al pelirrojo como un costal de papas y salir del despacho con él.

-Atsushi, bájame en este mismo momento. Puedo caminar solo.

-Pero si suelto a Aka-chin, él se ira a encerrar de nuevo en el despacho y no podremos estar juntitos y hacer…

-¡Atsushi! ¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta! – le grito Akashi muy rojo.

-Pero si Aka- chin y yo estamos solos en casa…

-Pero eso no significa que los vecinos no puedan escucharte. Sé un poco más discreto además recuerda que debes encontrar un trabajo así como le dijiste a mi padre. – fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de sentir a su pareja depositarlo encima de la cama matrimonial que compartían.

-Bien, buscaré un trabajo pero primero haremos cositas juntos, Aka-chin.

-Atsushi… - fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo antes de que el pelimorado comenzara a comérselo a besos.

Después del lindo momento en pareja, Murasakibara se levantó hacia el baño para darse una ducha e ir en busca de una barra d chocolate aprovechando que Akashi estaba durmiendo aun.

-De lo que no se entere Aka-chin, no le hará molestar. – dijo para coger una gran barra de chocolate pero esta se le fue arrebatada por una mano ajena.

-¿Que te he dicho sobre los dulces antes de la cena, Atsushi? – Akashi le regañaba enfundado en una bata color negro y recién bañado.

-Los dulces son malos para mi salud y que no debo comerlos con mucha frecuencia. Debo comer más frutas y verduras además de no estar mucho tiempo jugando u holgazaneando… - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero recordando lo que el pelirrojo le decía siempre que lo sorprendía comiendo dulces cuando no podía.

-Muy bien… Atsushi, lo estás comprendiendo – le felicito Akashi mientras terminaba de comerse la barra de chocolate.

-¡Aka-chin! Aka-chin se ha comido mi chocolate. ¿Acaso estas enfermo, Aka-chin? – pregunto muy asustado el pelimorado al ver como su chocolate desapareció en tiempo record.

-Perdón, Atsushi. Pero este chocolate estaba muy delicioso, nunca había probado uno así. – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo para acercarse al refrigerador y comenzar a sacar varios ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar la cena.

-Es injusto que Aka-chin si pueda comerlos y yo no~ - el pelimorado trato de agarrar otro chocolate al ver que Akashi estaba muy entretenido reparándose para cocinar.

-Atsushi devuelve ese chocolate o no lo podrás comer en un mes completo. – sentencio el pelirrojo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sí, Aka-chin~ - dijo devolviendo el chocolate de donde lo saco.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a cocinar, Atsushi? Si me ayudas puede que te deje comer un pedazo de ese chocolate que cogiste.

-¿En qué te ayudo, Aka-chin? ¿Qué cocinara, Aka-chin? – el pelimorado corrió al lado del pelirrojo para seguir sus instrucciones.

-Comienza con las verduras, haremos un estofado.

-Entendido, Aka-chin.

Una vez cada uno hizo su parte del trabajo, comenzaron a cocinar juntos el estofado pero cocinaron algo más ya que extrañamente al pelirrojo se le antojo comer arroz con curry lo que hizo sorprender al pelimorado.

-¿No crees que sea mucho para nosotros dos, Aka-chin?

-No lo creo, Atsushi.

-Está bien, Aka-chin pero anda a cambiarte o sino te resfriaras, yo terminaré d hacerlo y serviré.

-Gracias, Atsushi. Enseguida regreso. –respondió el pelirrojo antes de salir de la cocina hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de ambos.

Murasakibara vio con ojos curiosos el comportamiento del pelirrojo, era extraño que Akashi le pidiera que comieran de más cuando él siempre le decía que deben comer solo lo necesario, algo estaba pasando con su Aka-chin. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al pelirrojo aparecer ya vestido correctamente y sentándose en la mesa en espera de él.

Se acercó al pelirrojo con los platos y le sirvió para luego comenzar a comer en completo silencio.

-Aka-chin está raro. ¿Aka-chin está malito? – fue la pregunta que rompió ese silencio que se dio en la mesa.

-No me sucede nada, Atsushi. Solo tuve ganas de comer arroz con curry, ¿no creo que este mal o sí? – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-No lo está, Aka-chin. – dijo un poco pensativo el pelimorado.

-Atsushi, con respecto a lo del trabajo… no creo que sea necesario que lo hagas, ya sabes como es mi padre, no le hagas caso a lo que él diga, nosotros somos felices como estamos.

-Eso lo sé, Aka-chin pero yo quiero hacerle ver al padre de Aka-chin que yo no soy un inútil y que Aka-chin se equivocó al escogerme a mí en vez de una chica rica que le gustara al papá de Aka-chin. Mañana iré a ver trabajos para hacer que Aka-chin se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Ante estas palabras, el pelirrojo solo sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo en silencio viendo de vez en cuando a su pareja que ya estaba terminando de comer. Al otro día, Murasakibara se levantó temprano para salir a buscar trabajo como le dijo a su Aka-chin, Akashi lo vio salir bien vestido y con el cabello amarrado en una coleta dándole un aire más maduro, esperaba que viniera con buenas noticias. Las horas fueron pasando poco a poco, Akashi se le hizo extraño que ya fuera a ser las 6 de la tarde y su pareja aun no regresaba, posiblemente aun siguiera buscando donde trabajar por lo que con ese pensamiento decidió comenzar a cocinar y esperar al pelimorado con su platillo favorito. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Akashi se dirigió a recibirlo y se llevó la sorpresa de ver a su pareja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy extraña en él.

-Bienvenido, Atsushi. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lo lograste? ¿Por qué estás tan sucio? – se acercó al pelimorado limpiando una mancha blanca de la mejilla del más alto.

-Estoy en casa, Aka-chin. Si lo logre, tengo un empleo en una pastelería. Haré pasteles y postres, Aka-chin. Ahhh y no pude llegar porque me quede trabajando desde hoy, como llegue tarde tuve que quedarme hasta esta hora pero desde mañana debo estar muy temprano para hacer los postres. Estoy muy feliz, Aka-chin. Ahora el papa de Aka-chin no dirá que Aka-chin esta equivocado.

-Me alegro por ti, Atsushi. Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo, hice el platillo que más te gusta para cenar. Vamos a celebrar, Atsushi.

-Sí, Aka-chin. Vamos antes que se enfrié.

 _"Los cambios son cosas que siempre pasan, ya sean para bien o para mal, los cambios nos ayudan en cierta forma a ser cada día mejores y superarnos un poquito más cada día. Un pequeño cambio puede hacerse uno grande si se hace con perseverancia y mucha fuerza de voluntad."_


End file.
